


Радуга

by passionario



Category: Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждый охотник желает знать, где сидит фазан. Написано на фб-2012 для команды Марвела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Радуга

Бета: fandom Marvel 2012  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Риктор-центрик, Риктор/Шаттерстар фоново, Икс-фактор фоново  
Категория: слэш, джен  
Жанр: повседневность, флафф  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Примечание: Земля-616

Если подумать о жизни в целом и его, Риктора, в частности, то все довольно уныло и даже немного противно: работа непостоянная, с личной жизнью бардак (правда, бардак вполне в духе окружающего сумасшедшего мира, но все же), ну и потом... Какого, спрашивается, черта он, Хулио Эстебан Рихтер, потомственный мексиканец с немецкой фамилией, сидит в темной комнате, пьет пиво и думает, собственно, о жизни?  
Иногда Риктору кажется, что призма, через которую он видит мир, какого-то мутного голубого цвета, такого оттенка, каким отливает бензин в лужах. Вроде и синий, но на деле - просто-напросто грязно-голубой разлитый бензин, бликующий на солнце.   
\- Я взял новое кино. - Дверь открывается, и Шаттерстар немного недоуменно моргает. – Что такое, Хулио?  
\- Все хорошо. - Риктор запрокидывает голову на спинку дивана. – Все хорошо.   
У Шаттерстара синие глаза. Он как-то случайно цепляет это, когда Стар щелкает выключателем, зажигая лампу под потолком; Риктор протестует против внезапного слишком большого количества света после долгой темноты, но... у Шаттерстара синие глаза. Глаз, если быть точным.  
Когда он садится рядом и утыкается холодным носом Риктору в шею, Хулио Эстебан Рихтер выключает негативную зону внутри себя. Он думает о руке Стара, нагло забирающейся в его штаны, о том, что ужин сегодня готовит – заказывает – Монет, а это сулит либо пиццу, либо китайскую еду, а Риктору одинаково надоели и та, и другая, о том, что он слышит шаги Лайлы по лестнице, потому что только ее ботинки издают такой глухой топот, и о том, что, следуя закону Мерфи, она зайдет в комнату именно тогда, когда Шаттерстар начнет снимать с него джинсы.   
\- Привет, мальчики, как дела? – Лайла улыбается, делая вид, что не замечает шипящего сквозь зубы ругательства Риктора, спешно подтягивающего пояс. И Шаттерстара, который не может сообразить, какие сейчас эмоции нужно изобразить на лице, из-за чего у него слегка растерянный вид отличника, пойманного на списывании. Ну, или она и правда не замечает.   
Лайла - как одуванчик, легкая и с пушистыми желтыми волосами. И немного неземная, в смысле, не в себе, того и глянь, дунешь - и улетит.  
Шаттерстар так прямо ей и говорит:  
\- Ты похожа на одуванчик.   
\- Эй! – мигом настораживается Риктор.  
\- Я знаю, - невозмутимо отвечает Лайла. – Там готов ужин. Я хотела сообщить.   
Риктор одергивает футболку, игнорируя смешинки в глазах Лайлы, и хладнокровно (он очень надеется, что хладнокровно) застегивает пуговицу на джинсах. Когда она выходит, Риктор в чисто профилактических целях отвешивает подзатыльник Стару. Потом коротко целует и дергает за руку к лестнице.  
На ужин у них пицца. Монет стоит у плиты с видом великомученицы и подпиливает ногти. Ее платье сегодня настолько красное, что Риктору хочется прищуриться от этого бьющего по глазам цвета. Он снова вылетает мыслями в космос, в негативную зону в голове Хулио Эстебана Рихтера, в его глухое недовольство всем миром.  
Типичную атмосферу, настроение, поведение, одним словом, типичный Икс-фактор можно застать именно за ужином. Кто-то сидит на кухне, кто-то в гостиной, а Гвидо чаще всего вообще на лестнице, и, как правило, диалоги ведутся между кухней и гостиной, исключительно криком, потому что иначе за вечно включенным телевизором и шумом проезжающих под окнами машин ничего не слышно. Соседи иногда жалуются.   
Риктор вполуха слушает спор Терезы и Рене. Тереза сидит рядом с ним за кухонным столом, а Рене сегодня заняла ступеньки на лестнице, утащив коробку с любимой пиццей Шаттерстара, который никак не может решить, попросить себе немного или не идти на поводу у низменных инстинктов желудка.   
Спор идет на тему того, кто же, Ирландия или Шотландия, больше пострадали от английской тирании. Риктор внезапно фиксирует, насколько интернациональная у них получается команда: он из Мексики, Монет из Франции, Рене из Шотландии, Тереза из Ирландии, Стар и Лонгшот - вообще из Моджо-мира, ну и Пип из Асгарда. Чудесная компания (и кампания, кстати, тоже), на современный лад они вообще покажутся верхом толерантности и терпимости. Особенно если учесть, что все они при этом мутанты.  
С толерантности мысли Риктора перепрыгивают на Терезу. Подперев щеку одной рукой, он думает, что идеальный цвет Терезы - 469833. Ей вообще очень идет зеленый, и Риктор ловит себя на сентиментальных размышлениях о том, что зеленый просто-напросто Терезу любит. Ну и потом, стереотипы, рыжие ирланды во всяком там изумрудном... Риктора вырывает из внутреннего мира упавший на колени кусок пиццы. Очень горячий кусок пиццы.  
\- Мудак, - возмущается Монет, отрываясь от маникюра. В ее голосе слышится искреннее негодование, будто она сама несколько часов трудилась над этой проклятущей пиццей, а теперь Риктор гнусно испортил сразу все.  
\- Подуть? - с сияющими глазами подпрыгивает Шаттерстар.   
\- Иди кинь штаны в стирку и приложи холодное, - командует Тереза, доставая из холодильника пакет замороженных брокколи. Риктору внезапно становится не по себе от мысли, сколько они там лежат, ведь, кажется, их покупали еще когда была беременна Рене... года полтора назад. Кажется, тогда она могла есть только брокколи. И ходить только в фиолетовых носках. Воспоминания обрывочные, немного хаотичные, и если их вот так случайно доставать - очень смешные.  
Сквозь зубы матерясь по-испански, Риктор плетется сперва наверх (практически перепрыгивая через Рене), в их со Старом комнату, чтобы взять чистые джинсы, потом обратно вниз, к прачечной. На лестнице он налетает на Лонгшота, возмутительно ярко сияющего своей извечной улыбкой, которая распространяется на слишком голубые глаза, и внезапно Риктор чувствует себя пятнадцатилетней истеричкой, которую ненавидит весь мир, и только что бросил парень.   
В прачечной темно, потому что Риктору лень включать свет, сыро, потому что у них недавно прорвало трубу, и пахнет кондиционером для белья, потому что девушки настояли на его покупке. Зачем он был им так нужен, Риктор не помнит, но помнит, как три клона Мэдрокса, сам Мэдрокс и Лонгшот носились по окрестным супермаркетам, потому что он был нужен срочно, причем не простой, а какой-то особый. Не иначе как волшебный.   
Закинув проклятые джинсы в корзину для грязного белья, Риктор садится прямо на пол, прислонившись к прохладной стене. Все, чего он хотел от этого вечера, - посмотреть кино со Старом. Потрахаться со Старом. Ну, простой в общем-то план, особенно если учесть, что сегодня - вечер пятницы. Риктор тихо ненавидит вечера пятниц за то, что они никогда не удаются.   
Для полного счастья этому вечеру не хватает только чокнутых клонов Мэдрокса, думает Риктор. Значит, они скоро явятся под его ясные очи, и хорошо, если это будет не тот клон, который столкнул Риктора с крыши. С него станется удушить его бельевой веревкой, да. Клоны Мэдрокса похожи на радугу – они не похожи друг на друга так же, как оранжевый и фиолетовый, но все равно вместе. Хотя, скорее весь Икс-фактор – персональная радуга Джейми Мэдрокса, со своими голубыми глазами, красными платьями и фиолетовыми носками.   
Риктор поднимается с пола и идет в комнату, падает на кровать, не раздеваясь, и пытается выключиться. Через несколько минут он чувствует, как кровать рядом проседает, и холодные руки Стара начинают перебирать его волосы.   
Шаттерстар - оранжевый в этой безумной радуге, думает Риктор. И он помнит, что Риктора успокаивает, когда его вот так... трогают. Рене, кстати, не помнила.   
\- Хулио, что-то не так? Ты сегодня весь день, - Риктор не видит, но уверен, что Шаттерстар неуверенно передергивает плечами, - не такой.   
\- Все окей, Стар. Я просто устал. Тяжелая была неделя. Все такое, - бормочет в подушку Риктор и засыпает.  
Наверное, Шаттерстар кивает ему в ответ. Это уже не так важно, ведь он стягивает с Риктора джинсы, вытаскивает из-под него одеяло, накрывает, а потом сам ложится рядом.   
Умиротворение укутывает внезапно и с головой, и Риктор засыпает, надеясь, что завтра в окно будет светить солнце. Что они посмотрят это чертово кино. Или не думает вообще, а просто видит со сне, как они смотрят кино. Или трахаются. Отличный, в общем-то, план на выходные.


End file.
